Night Treasure
by EarthHeartIdiot
Summary: Hiatus Two teens on their senior trip are pulled into the Sacred Well and transported to the fuedal era of Japan. Meeting the child Rin, the girl Erin now embarks on a mysterious journey to find the reason why she was summoned and why she can't return hom
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or it's characters, though I wish I owned Sesshy, even if for one night...Yeah...I do own Erin and Rice. Pretty names, and a sexy one for a guy, just as sexy as Reese.;p

AN: I personally haven't dyed my hair like this but my best friend did once, or something like it. There's a pic with her hair like this and she's hugging one of the dudes from American Headcharge. Sorry if this is short, but it's more like an intro.

Night Treasure

One

"Wow...so this is Japan?" a petite young woman asked as she unboarded the large cruise ship along with over fourty other young people.

She felt a hand muse her purple-green-blue-red-black dyed shoulder length hair. "C'mon Erin!" A tall blonde guy said as he hefted a large pink gym bag over his shoulder, totally contrasting with their style of clothing. She was wearing green plaid pants and black tank top with chains, choker, leather, balls and spikes as adornment. He also had the same jewelry but was dressed in black skater pants with red lining and a red muscle shirt. He smiled, dark eyes twinkling. "This is the land of Final Fantasy! And some of our other favorite games along with anime! I'm surprised that your not screaming and jumping around like a madman," he joked.

Erin smiled, her light purple eyes glowing, shoving his hand away, saying "Yeah, well Rice, I'm surprised that you survived that trip without your 'stuff'."

Rice shrugged and leaned in conspiratorially. "Yeah, well who's to say I've been without it?"

Erin laughed and shook her head. "I can't believe you." She heard one of the chaperone teachers yell for attention. "Well, I guess we should follow the shouting. What do you say my good lord?"

Rice laughed and nodded, holding out his free arm to her, which she took gladly and they walked gracefully to the shouting chaperone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on Souta! We have to get the temple ready! That tour group is coming later today," said a young woman wearing a priestess outfit, her long dark hair pulled back into a pony tail to keep out of her puppy dog brown eyes.

The one she was speaking to was a boy in his preteens lounging in front of the tv. He yawned, "Ah, sis. I don't want to."

The girl gave a frustrated growl and switched the tv off. "Kagome! Turn it back on! It was at the good part!" Souta yelped.

An old man in a preist outfit came into the room. "Eh? What is going on Kagome, Souta? We should get ready for the tourists. They've come to Japan just to learn about our ancient and important temple!" he said dramatically.

The two youths sweat dropped. "Uh, Grandpa, they actually came to Japan as a Senior class trip. Our temple was just some minor attraction that they decided to see." Kagome said. Her grandfather froze.

Souta shrugged, "Besides, our temple isn't _that_ important." Their grandfather fell to the floor, frozen.

He got up and held his heart. "Not important! Don't you remember all that I've taught you! We guard the Sacred Tree! And the Shikon Jewel was once guarded by a former preistess-"

Kagome interrupted him, "Yes Grandpa! I think I should know all that better than anyone! I went back to that time after all." She rolled her eyes at her family, then looked at the clock and screeched. "Oh my god! We've got to hurry!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erin and Rice were the first up the long flight of stairs to the first attraction on the tour. They had decided to have a race with each other and far be it for any of the other seniors to get in their way. Erin cheered as she beat Rice by a foot. "Haha! I won! Now..." she stuck out her hand, "Pay up buster. We bet twenty dollars to the winner of the race and I won."

Rice looked up at her from where he was bent over panting. He shook his head. "Sorry Moonbeam," he said, using his nickname for her, "But I'm dead broke."

Erin glared and put her hands on her hips, "Then why did you bet?"

Rice shrugged, "Eh, I thought I would win."

Erin glared at him then smiled, "That's ok, I'm broke too except for the money I have in traveler's checks."

This time Rice glared then laughed after a bit. He turned his gaze to the temple. "Wow, this place is..." he paused then shrugged, "Well, I was expecting something bigger."

Erin laughed then stopped and cocked her head. "Did you hear that?" she asked.

Rice cocked his head too, then nodded. "Yeah," he said as he looked for the odd whisper. "I wonder where it's coming from..."

Erin did a slow circle then stopped when she spied a small shed like building. She pointed, "It's coming from in there." She turned to her friend. "Want to check it out?" she asked mischeviously.

Rice smirked and nodded. He walked to the shed, followed closely by Erin. He looked quickly around then slowly slid the doors open, peeking in to make sure no one was in there. He turned to Erin, a puzzled look in his face. "Nothing is in there, only a well."

Erin thought about it. "Maybe something's in the well." She pushed past him, "Let's check." She walked down the steps to the well and leaned over, trying to peer through the darkness of it's depths. Suddenly ribbons of darkness shot from the well to wrap around the girl and drag her into it. Erin didn't even have time to shout but Rice did as he dove after her, however his shout was quickly muffled as the dark ribbons wrapped around him also and covered his mouth, dragging them both into the depths of the well. Suddenly the well glowed bright purple then darkened again. No sound was heard from the well. The room was once again empty.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or it's characters, though I wish I owned Sesshy, even if for one night...Yeah...I do own Erin and Rice. Pretty names, and a sexy one for a guy, just as sexy as Reese.;p

Night Treasure

Two

"Ungh..." Erin mumbled as she slowly regained conciousness. She sat up gingerly, putting a hand to her aching head, finding a small bump on her temple. She looked around herself and found that she was in a tight place, stone all around her. "Where...?" She looked up and saw a square shaft of light. "Now I remember. I fell in the well." she mumbled, though the memory of falling into the well was hazy. She remembered looking into it, and she could guess that she fell down it, the only reason she could be at the bottom of it now.

She saw the light flicker and figured that someone was up there. "Hey!" she called, craddling her head once more as the headache throbbed. She saw a shadow peer down the well. "Hey! Can you help me? I fell down here and can't get out," she said in english, hoping it was one of her class mates. When the shadow didn't respond she repeated her plea in japanese, thankful she had taken it all her high school career.

The shadow gave a gasp. "Are you ok?" a little girl voice asked.

"I think I hit my head, I might need to go to the doctor to see if I have a concussion, but despite that and the headache, I'm fine. Can you help me out?" Erin replied.

"There's some vines leading down the well, can you see them?" the girl said helpfully.

Erin looked around again and noticed the vines that she had dismissed. She hadn't thought of them as a makeshift ladder. "Uh, stupid me," she muttered as she stood and examined the vines. Finding a safe starting point she started to climb.

In a minute she was out and astonished. Instead of being in the shed she was now in an open area surrounded by a forest. In front of her was a dark haired girl of about eight or nine in a dark pink kimono. "Uh...where am I...I thought I was at the shrine...and why are you dressed like that..." Erin looked around and didn't see anyone that might be taking care of the girl. "And where are your parents?"

The girl tilted her head at the strange woman. "Why, you're in Japan and there's a shrine close by. And this is how I dress," she answered truthfully. "And I don't have any parents. Who are you and why are you dressed like that? Are you a priestess like Kagome?"

"Um, I'm Erin Rose and this is how I dress. And no I'm not a priestess," she answered the little girl. "And if you have no parents who takes care of you? And what's your name?"

"I'm Rin, and Lord Sesshomaru takes care of me," the girl, Rin, answered.

"Rin! Where did you run off to you ungrateful girl," a harsh slightly nassaly voice called from the woods.

"Over here Lord Jaken!" Rin called back.

Out from the woods came a small green being with large yellow frog eyes in a brown robe with a large staff of two heads. Close behind him was a large dragon-like being with two heads. Erin screamed. The beast bucked it's heads in surprise, barking, and Jaken yelped in return.

After all the screaming, barking, and yelping was done, the three looked at each other in shock. Erin was the first to recover. "I must be dreaming," she said simply. She felt a sharp pain on her arm and looked down to see Rin pinching her. "Why'd you do that?"

"See, you're not dreaming," Rin answered innocently.

Jaken stared at the female. When Erin turned back to him he coughed. "Um, yes Rin, we must be going now, we do not want to hinder Lord Sesshomaru, he specifically asked us to stay on the path he laid out for us."

Rin shrugged, "I know, but I heard a loud sound and came to investigate. It came from the sacred well. I thought maybe Lady Kagome had come back. She was nice to me. I figured Lady Erin was from Lady Kagome's time."

"Um, I fear the answer, but what time period are we in?" Erin asked nervously.

"You would know it as the fuedal era of Japan." Jaken said stiffly.

Erin nodded, as if it didn't surprise her. "And I can guess that you're demons," she said, pointing to the beast and Jaken.

Jaken nodded. "Yes we are. So is our great Lord Sesshomaru. He is the great son of the once powerful dog demon!" he said pompously.

Erin burst into laughter. "What's his name? Sheshishiwhata?" she gasped.

Jaken gave an outraged yelp. "Why you disrespectful human! Lord Sesshomaru is not one to be laughed at!"

At that moment Erin felt the throbbing headache reassert itself to hog the attention. She moaned and cluched her head. "Ow, I shouldn't do that..." she mumbled.

Rin, alarmed at the lady's behavior, ran over. "What is it Lady Erin?" she asked worriedly. She then noticed a deep cut in Erin's hairline. "Your bleeding!"

Erin saw where the girl was pointing and gingerly felt the area around the bump she had felt earlier. When she brought her fingers back, flecks of dried blood were on them. "I guess I hurt myself more than I thought..." Erin straightened up, asking, "Is there a place where I can get this clea...Woah..." She clutched her head again as she wobbled slightly. "Definately don't move fa..." She finished her wobble with a topple and colapsed on the ground, unconcious.

Rin ran to the older girl, knelt by her and felt her forehead. She looked at Jaken. "She has a fever! We must get her help!"

Jaken looked at her stubbornly, shaking her head. "No Rin! We must get going! Lord Sesshomaru ordered us to." he said.

Rin ignored him as she called over to the two headed dragon, "Come here Ah Un. You need to carry the Lady Erin." Ah Un walked over to the girl and knelt down beside her. Rin turned to Jaken, "Lord Jaken, please help me get her onto Ah Un's back."

Jaken turned his head away, arms folded. But he made the mistake of looking back at the young endearing girl and saw her brown puppy dog eyes and couldn't resist. He gave an exasperated sigh and walked over to help the girl. "Oh all right! Lord Sesshomaru is going to kill me!" he complained as he helped heave the girl onto the beast.

Once they were done Rin took the riding beast's reigns and started to lead it to the town where the famous priestess Kikyo had lived and protected the Shikon jewel before she died. Now her younger sister lived there and was a remarkable healer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Erin opened her eyes the next day to find a thatched roof above her. _-Thatched roof? Who thatches their roof nowadays?-_ she thought before memory caught up with her. When it did she gasped and sat up straight. Looking around she saw all the signs of feudal Japan, and when she looked down she found that she was even wearing a light magenta kimono.

"Ah, ye be awake child," a kindly old woman said as she came into the hut. She was squat and bent over, wearing a priestess outfit and eye patch. "I say ye look better than when young Rin brought ye here."

"Who are you?" Erin asked.

"I'm the priestess Kaede. Rin tells me ye are the 'Lady Erin', but I suspect that ye aren't from our time. Your clothes resemble that of the priestess Kagome's time. Tell me did ye fall into the Sacred Well of Kagome's shrine?" Kaede asked.

"Um...I guess so. I was taking a senior class trip to Japan and one of the attractions was a shrine. I and my friend Rice heard a whispering coming from a shed-like building and looked in. There was a well with a lot of paper decorations hanging around it. I looked in then I remember waking up in it. That's when Rin found me," she shrugged. "I don't remember falling in. As for Rin calling me 'Lady', I have no idea why."

"I wonder, do ye have a shard of the Shikon jewel?" Kaede asked.

Erin shook her head. "No, I don't know what that is."

Kaede fell silent, thinking. Finally she shook her head. "Well, I guess we should get ye back to your own time. Your clothing is still drying, we washed it for ye while ye were resting, so ye'll have to where that kimono back to your own time. I'm sure Kagome can help explain your disappearence from your own time," she said as she motioned for the girl to follow her out of the hut.

Erin followed her outside to find the little girl Rin and her demonic companions Jaken and the dragon. Rin squealed and ran up to her. "Lady Erin! It is so good to see you well!" she said bowing then she latched onto her hand, pulling her towards the dragon. "Come! We must hurry to meet up with Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kaede shook her head. "No, child, yon Erin must go back to her time. She does not belong here, ye understand?"

Rin's expression turned down cast, but she nodded. Just then screams errupted from the other side of the village. Kaede turned her head in that direction then back at the girls. "Hurry! Ye must go to the well alone. I must stay here. Rin child, take Erin to the well and make sure she returns home, then ye must return to Lord Sesshomaru," she said hurriedly as she reached for the bow and quiver of arrows resting on the side of the hut. Once again she looked back to the girls. "Hurry!"

Rin nodded and tugged Erin to the dragon and gestured for her to mount. Erin did so with little difficulty. Her grandparents owned a ranch and she had been raised to ride horses from a young age. The only difference now was that the mount was quite wider. Rin jumped up in front of her, aided by both Erin and Jaken. She leaned forward. "Hurry, Ah Un! We must go to the well!"

Ah Un immediately took off, leaving Jaken yelling as he leaped after the two-headed beast. After several unsuccessful attempts he managed to jump onto Ah Un.

After ten minutes of hard riding, Ah Un and his passengers were standing before the well. Rin slid down with the impossibly clumsy grace only a child possessed. Jaken just tumbled down. Erin laughed lightly as she dismounted, though her thoughts were distracted by the screams she had heard. "Rin, what did those screams mean?" she asked.

Rin shrugged, not having the answer. However Jaken did. "Lately there have been many attacks by demons on villages. True, demon attacks are normal, but lately they have been more violent. Our Lord Sesshomaru left to investigate. But that is none of your concern," he said, directing the conversation back to their task, "You are to go back to your own time. I don't know how this works, only that Kagome uses the well as a portal between our two times. I suggest you just jump in. If it works, you'll be back in your own time."

"And what if it doesn't work?" Erin asked suspiciously. She wasn't sure if she trusted the little green demon's advice.

"Then you can travel with us and meet Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said, hoping that the magic of the well wouldn't work. She had become quite attached to this exoctic woman. Her strangely colored hair and her light purple eyes were such a shock. She had thought her lord's hair and eyes were beautiful and thought nothing came close to his beauty, but this lady came very close. Rin was very pleased with herself for picking the kimono. It complimented her hair and eyes nicely.

Erin just shrugged. "Well, if I do come along, I doubt I'll be calling any man that would leave a child by herself a 'lord'," she said, then thought, _-More like a bastard.-_ She walked to the edge of the well and looked down. It wasn't that far of a drop. If she jumped correctly she could land firmly on her feet. _-I guess those gymnastic lessons are actually useful in the real world after all.-_ She took a breath, hiked up the skirt of the kimono, and jumped over the low wall and into the well.

Rin and Jaken held their breaths. In a matter of seconds they heard a muffled 'umph' and a thud. After a few more seconds Erin's voice called from the pits of the well. "It didn't work and I think I twisted my ankle."

Rin and Jaken ran to the well and looked down. Erin stared back up at them. "Could you help?" she asked, slightly sarcastic.

Rin measured the distance to Erin and then looked at Ah Un's reigns. "Well, if you can manage to get a little bit farther up I think Ah Un's reigns will reach you then we can pull you up. Do you think you can?" she asked as she looked back down.

Erin slowly nodded. Rin led Ah Un to the well and undid his two reigns and tied them together. She then tied one end to one of the rings on Ah Un's halter. The other end she threw down the well. It turned out that Erin only had to climb barely a foot before she had enough purchase on the reign to wrap it around her wrist. "Okay!" she shouted up.

Rin nodded and started to slowly lead Ah Un backwards, slowly and gently pulling Erin up. Erin helped steady herself and go upwards faster by using her good foot against the vines. After a minute Erin was out of the well again with a swelling ankle. She sighed and laughed at the same time. "Well, Rin. You've got your wish. I'm going to be staying with you. Though, I particularly don't want to go back to that town or any town since, as Jakan says, attacks on villages are becoming more frequent."

Rin squealed and rushed to her, hugging her tightly. Then she remembered Erin's ankle and brought Ah Un over to carry Erin. "We'll get to a stream where you can rest your ankle in the water," Rin said as she started to put Ah Un's reigns back on. She then started to babble about where they were going as she led Ah Un away from the well. Erin didn't understand what the little girl was saying, but from what the girl said she could guess that she was embarking on an adventure she had never dreamed of.

Erin took one last glance at the well, then shook her head. She had a funny feeling that she was forgetting something, that she had missed something.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or it's characters, though I wish I owned Sesshy, even if for one night...Yeah...I do own Erin and Rice. Pretty names, and a sexy one for a guy, just as sexy as Reese.;p

AN: I've read some fanfics and seen some deviations that have Sesshy saying 'This Sesshomaru'. I haven't seen all the eps with him in it, but does he really say that? HOLY SHIT! I just got a depressing review, saying that the first chapter stunk of mary sues! I know I've asked for reviews, whether good or bad, as long as it's constructive critisism. The jerk didn't even say how it was mary sueish, only that he couldn't get past the first paraghraphs! And guess what. The first paragraphs were just introducing my charas, their hair, eyes, height, name, and the way they dress! I do that with all characters! Please tell me how it's mary sueish before you completely down it! ASSHOLE! Damn, I'm miserable...T.T Good news though, I asked some of my buddies on a sailormoon fanfic mb, (Don't know if I should say it in my story, though it's on my profile) and they said that they didn't sound like Mary sues! Thanks:)

Night Treasure

Three

_Rrring Rrring_

Kagome rushed to the phone, "Hello?" she asked.

"Is this the Higurashi shrine?" a nervous female asked.

"Yes it is, how may I help you?" Kagome said automatically.

"Um, I'm part of the tour group of seniors on their senior trip. We came by yesterday," the woman said. Kagome noticed the worry in the woman's voice. "We just did a head check and two of our students have come up missing. We've been calling to all the places we went to yesterday and I was wondering if you had happened to see them. One is a tall male with blonde hair and dark eyes, he was wearing black pants and a red muscle shirt. The other is a girl with multi dyed hair and light purple eyes, she was wearing green plaid pants and a black tank top. I know they went to the shrine with us. They had had a race up the steps. I don't remember if they left with us or not. Please tell me you saw them?" the woman pleaded.

Kagome wracked her memory. No, she hadn't seen anyone like them. "I'm sorry ma'am, but no, I didn't see them." There was a distraught sound. Kagome quickly said, "But if I do, I'll keep them here and call you. I'm sorry that I couldn't be much help."

"That's okay. I'm sorry for having bothered you," the woman said distractedly, hanging up before Kagome could reply.

Kagome hung up the phone and called for her grandpa. The old man stuck his head around the corner. "Yes?" he asked.

Kagome asked him if he had seen the two teens. Her grandpa shook his head. "No, I'm sure I would have noticed such an odd sight as them. The only odd thing I saw was that the door to the Sacred Well was slightly ajar. Did you leave it open?" he asked, wagging his finger, "You know better than to leave that door open, who knows what could happen if someone were to go in there and accidentally fall in the well. We couldn't afford the lawsuit. What? What is it Kagome?" he asked at the horrified look on his granddaughter's face.

Kagome shrieked and ran out of the house. Once outside she made a dash for the Sacred Well. When she flung open the doors her heart stopped. On the floor near the well was a small cell phone, and the protections bore signs of disturbance. She cautiously looked down the well. It was empty.

She ran back to the house and up to her room. She took a large yellow back pack out of her closet along with a few pair of jeans. Then she dug in her dresser and brought out a few sweaters, socks, essential under things and stuffed these, along with the jeans, into the back pack. She then dressed into some warmer clothes in preparation for the trip ahead.

Her mother turned around as her daughter ran into the kitchen. "What is it Kagome?" she asked.

Kagome didn't turn from her task of gathering up various food items that one might take on a camping trip as she answered, "I'm going back to the past. I fear that two students from the tour group yesterday may have fallen in. And if so then I have to find them."

Kagome's mother nodded, she had had a feeling that someday her daughter would again be called back to the past. "Just be safe Kagome," she said, worry in her eyes. Kagome nodded and left to finish packing. "And tell your friends that I said hi!" her mother called after her.

"I will! Love you mom!" Kagome called back.

In a matter of moments Kagome was leaning over the well, dressed warmly against the chilly fall season she was sure the fuedal era was in. She took in a breath and let it out shakily. "It's been over a year since I last saw them, will they recognize me?" she asked herself. "I wonder how they've been doing?" She shrugged, "Well, I'll find out soon enough! Okay, here I go!" She jumped into the well.

A bright purple light surrounded her as she fell. When she touched the bottom the light died. She looked up to find a blue cloudy sky peering down on her from the top of the well. "Well, I guess I'm back," she said unneccessarily as she looked around for the vine-ladder. "I'm glad this is still here," she said to herself as she started to climb.

Once she was out of the well she looked around, wondering where she should start. "Hm, well, I guess I should start in the village, maybe Kaede might know something."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What!" Kagome yelped. She sat in Kaede's hut, staring incredulously at the old priestess. "You didn't escort her back yourself!"

"At the time I couldn't. The village was being attacked, as ye can see," the old lady said in her defense, gesturing towards the outside seen through her door. "I left her in young Rin's honest hands."

Kagome had noticed the destruction in the village, but she could see that the injured had already been cared for. She would get back to that subject later, right now the two missing seniors were her priority. "How long ago was that? And did you see a boy with her?" she asked.

"Nay, I saw not a young man with her. And it's been close to a full day since I sent her back to the well." Kaede answered. "I can guess that the young girl has yet to come home, since ye be here asking for her."

Kagome nodded, "Yes, I hadn't even realized anyone had fallen into the well until their teacher called and asked if I had seen them."

They fell silent, each in their own thoughts. Finally Kagome sighed, "How am I going to find them? Certainly not by myself! Oh if only I had Inuyasha here, then-!" An idea came to her, she leaned forward, "Lady Kaede? Have you seen Inuyasha recently?" she asked.

"Yes, a week ago I found him prowling near the well." Kaede said, nodding her head. "Actually, Inuyasha frequently goes there. He never talks. Maybe ye can leave him a note telling him ye be here," she said helpfully, seeing where the young priestess was going with the conversation.

Kagome saighed and nodded her head, "Great, now, do you have anything that might hold the scent of the girl? By the way, what's her name?" she asked as she rummaged through her pack to find a pen, paper, and something to pin it to the well.

"Young Rin called her Lady Erin, and I do still have her clothes that were being washed. She didn't have time to gather them when the demon attacked," Kaede said. She got up and left the hut. She returned shortly with a pile of darkly colored clothes.

Kagome thanked the old woman as she finished her note. "I sure hope this plan works," she said as she left to head back to the well.

"Aye, aye. I just hope young Inuyasha visits the well soon, for I fear that young Rin has taken young Erin to Lord Sesshomaru," Kaede said to Kagome's retreating back. Predictably, Kagome didn't here the last part.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, who's this Sesshomaru?" Erin asked as she and Rin sat next to a stream, Erin soaking her slightly swolen ankle, and Rin readying some strips of cloth to wrap it.

Rin looked up and smiled widely, eyes sparkling. "Lord Sesshomaru is the tall and great lord of the Western Lands," she said cheerfully and respectfully, obviously she admired and looked up to this lord greatly.

Erin laughed, "Well, what does he look like?" she asked as she brought her ankle out of the chilly river. She found it odd that she wasn't too cold in her kimono, despite that it was definately fall here.

Rin sighed as she wrapped the ankle. "Well, he's tall. He has long silver hair, beautiful golden eyes, and is so noble."

Erin thought about it, _-Silver hair? Gold eyes? Must be a real lady killer.-_

The girls heard a rustle behind them. "Rin," a soft yet steely voice said. The girls turned around, both gasping, one from joy, one from shock.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin squealed and stood up, bowing slightly.

Erin stared at the man in front of her. Her earlier thought about Rin's 'lord' being a lady killer was an understatement. The tall pale Sesshomaru was a dashing figure. To Erin's mind he definately gave off the air of a nobleman and warrior, the way he held himself erect, wore his odd clothing, kept a hand casually near the two swords in his belt-sash. He also gave off the air that he was extremely dangerous. More than likely no one messed with this man. She even doubted that anyone made any snide comment on the girly fluffy boa he had over his right shoulder. She at least thought it was a fluffy boa. What caught her attention the most was his face. His high cheek bones were lined with magenta streaks, and he had a purple cresent moon on his forehead, but the most attention getter were his pink eyeshadowed golden eyes that stared intently at her.

Rin saw her new friend staring at Lord Sesshomaru. Rin giggled and helped Erin up. "Lord Sesshomaru, this is Lady Erin, my friend. I found her in the well that Lady Kagome used to come from her time! And now she can't go back, so I brought her with me. She hurt her ankle," Rin explained.

Sesshomaru stared at the 'Lady', calculating if she was a threat. Rin had once before befriended a boy that had later tried to kill her. He sensed no threat from the girl, but he did sense something strange about her. He turned to his charge. "Rin, it is time we leave." He purposefully said nothing about the strange girl. He didn't care if she tagged along, though he would watch her closely and if she did become a threat, he would dispatch her immediately for he wouldn't let her run off and possibly become a bigger danger like he had let the boy that had tried to kill Rin run off and become the messenger boy for the evil half demon Naraku.

Rin smiled, believing she had been given the 'okay' that her new friend could join them. She helped Erin back to Ah Un and mount him again. Erin looked down at the girl, readying to lean down and help her up, but Rin shook her head and ran up to take the reigns again and walk behind her 'Lord'.

Erin watched the 'interaction', if you could call it that, between the 'Lord' and Rin. Even though Sesshomaru never looked at Rin, Erin could tell that he was concious of everything the child did and also of all their surroundings. Erin also noticed that his hand never strayed far from his swords. _-He acts as if he expects an attack at any moment.-_ That thought reminded her of what the old lady had said.

"Um, excuse me," she said out loud to Sesshomaru's back. The tall man gave no sign of having heard. "Uh, Sesshomaru, can you tell me something? I was wanting to know about these demon attacks." Still the man ignored her. She repeated her question.

"Ahem," the little toad demon coughed, catching her attention. "You must always address Lord Sesshomaru as 'Lord'," he reminded her rudely.

Erin glared. "Sorry Shorty, but I was born in the land of the free and bow to no one, least of all to a man that would leave a small child to wander by herself in a demon infested place!" she growled.

Jaken gasped, "Such impudence from a mere human girl! How dare you speak that way about Lord Sesshomaru! He takes very good care of Rin, and she does not wander around alone! I, Jaken, protect her when our Lord isn't around," he said huffily.

Erin snorted, "Yeah, alot of protection you'd be against something that can throw huts around like that one in the village. One swip at you and you'd go flying into outer space. Here's my imatation of Jaken," she smirked and waved her arms around dramatically, wailing "Waaaaaaaaah!" She let the 'wail' trail off, as if 'Jaken' were moving farther away.

"Why you!" Jaken said angrily, raising his staff in indignation.

"Quiet!" Sesshomaru ordered in a steely voice.

Despite Erin's earlier comment about bowing to no one she immediately closed her mouth along with Jaken. It wasn't the tall man's order, but the way he was standing that caused her to quiet down. He had his head cocked to the side, back rigid, shoulders tensed, and his hand clenching one of his sword hilts. _-What's wrong that would make him go like that?-_ she thought, though she had a gut feeling that it was the same thing that was now making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up.

At that moment a large centipede crashed through the trees towards them. It was as big as a train found in an amusement park. Erin didn't even have time to scream before the demon was lying on the ground in peices.

She stared at Sesshomaru as he resumed his walking, an unfazed Rin skipping behind him. He hadn't used his sword, like she had expected, but had created some type of green-light ribbon from two of his fingers on his right hand and used it like a razor sharp whip. _-Damn, he is dangerous!-_ she thought.

Jaken caught her staring and smirked, "See, Lord Sesshomaru is powerful and noble." He glared at her and swung his staff, "Which means you should show him respect!"

Erin turned her stare into a glare as she looked down on Jaken. It was her so called 'witch's glare', a name Rice had given it after having been on the recieving end of that glare several times. He swore that after each time she used her 'witch's glare' on him he would inevitable trip, fall, run into something or have something fall on him or run into him. Erin just rolled her eyes when ever he said this and replied that it was his own clumsyness and bad luck. Jaken didn't know any of this, he only knew that the glare she was giving him gave him chills up the spine, it was almost akin to the fear he felt whenever his Lord smiled, never a good sign. After a few seconds she gave a fierce cat hiss, opening her mouth and showing her slightly sharp canines, mimicking one of the big cats she would watch at the zoo. Jaken yelped and ran ahead to cower close to his Lord. Rin looked at him then back at Erin, who had an I'm-innocent-and-sweet look. Rin looked back at Jaken and shrugged.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Sorry if it's moving slow, mainly I'm getting them settled in. That and I haven't exactly written a plot outline, like I've done with a lot of my stories, and this is my first time into the world of IY, and it's not easy trying to write one with Sesshy as one of the main original chara's. You try to get a conversation out of him and still keep him 'in-character'. Though I think I'm gonna like the 'conversations' between Erin and Jaken! ;p


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha or it's characters, though I wish I owned Sesshy, even if for one night...Yeah...I do own Erin and Rice. Pretty names, and a sexy one for a guy, just as sexy as Reese.(A name of a cool chara in one of my fave books) ;p

AN: Okay, on my mb where I asked for help on the fic, someone suggested to explain a few things, like Erin and Rice's relationship, the reason they went to Japan and such. I was thinking of going back and changing the chaps to do this, but I think I'll explain it in a different way. Also, is Kana the name of Naraku's incarnation that has white hair?

Night Treasures

Four

_"So, the Treasures of the Night have been found, have they?" _echoed a voice from the shadows.

A pale man nodded from where he was kneeling. "Yes, m'lord." The man knew to say nothing more if he was not asked to.

_"And have you taken the measures to capture them, Ryu?"_ the voice asked.

"Yes m'lord." Daringly the pale Ryu spoke further, "I have sent some of our best to retrieve the two. We are close to capturing one now."

_"Good,"_ the voice said, only mildly irritated by the man's daring. _"Keep me updated. Now go."_

The man quickly left, leaving the shadowed figure to murmer to it's self, _"Soon, soon now..."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lady Erin, why is your hair like a dark rainbow?" Rin asked.

Erin looked down at the girl sitting in front of her. It was night now and the girl's 'lord' had told Rin to ride on Ah Un with Erin. "Well, my hair is naturally a boring color. I wanted to do something drastic with it so I dyed it. I came up with the multi-colored scheme from playing a video game called The Bouncer."

Rin and Jaken, who had also been listening, gasped. Both said in unison, "You killed your hair!"

Erin laughed, tugging on a dark green bang, "No, I mean I put another color on it that stays until it grows out. See, it's still alive."

Rin was still confused but believed her. "So, what's your natural hair color?"

"White blonde."

"Hm, that's hardly boring," Rin said.

"Yes, and it's very unusual. I only know of three beings with white hair," Jaken added. "Our Lord Sesshomaru, the half breed Inuyasha, and Naraku's incarnation Kana."

Erin bristled, "Not as unusual as a talking ugly toad!"

Jakan yelped, "I'll have you know that I was known as the most handsom toad demon in my time!"

Erin sneered, "'Was'? As in you aren't now!"

"Why you ungrateful little-!"

"Quiet," Sesshomaru hissed, irritated at the ongoing spats between the human teenager and the toad demon. These spats had been going on for the past two days. What irritated him more about them was the fact that they always attracted nearby demons. _-Demons that have no right to be so brave to wander in my lands or even have the nerve to attack me or my wards,-_ he thought as his keen ears and eyes scanned the forest around them, searching out the demons he knew were there.

He turned to his left, unsheathed one of his swords and pointed it into the shadows of the forest on the side of the path. "Come out now and I might spare you," he commanded.

Out slithered a medium sized slink demon. "What business do you have here slink?" Sesshomaru demanded in his cool voice.

The slink brushed it's whiskers nervously and whimpered, "Well...I...I'm here to give you information..."

It whimpered some more as Sesshomaru shifted his sword to rest on the slink's throat. "Then out with it," he said just as cooly as before.

The slink quivered, "A great dark lord has risen in the north and is searching for the Treasures of the Night."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Sesshomaru asked, again shifting his sword. He was starting to get irritated by the slink's round about way of giving information.

"I've heard that he thinks one of the Treasures may be in your lands," the slink wheezed out, not wanting to move with the blade so close to it's throat. "I've seen his minions roaming through your lands, tearing up the forest looking for the Treasure. I thought to warn you!"

"Hmph," Sesshomaru said as he sheathed his sword. The slink sighed in relief. "What is this 'dark lord's' name?"

The slink shook it's head, "I don't know great lord."

Sesshomaru looked coldly at him, saying in a steely voice, "Then your information is useless, I could have learned of this on my own. You are useless. Leave now."

The slink squeaked, seeing the displeasure on the Lord of the Western Lands and knowing it was the cause of it. The slink quickly turned and ran into the welcomed darkness of the forest.

Sesshomaru turned back around and continued their seemingly endless journey. Erin still hadn't managed to find out where they were going. The group was silent for a long while until Jaken broke the silence.

"M'lord, is it possible that the Treasures of the Night still exist?" the little toad asked, awed. "I mean, I thought they were destroyed along with the clans that guarded them."

"What are the Treasures of the Night?" Rin asked before Erin.

Jaken turned to the girls. "I actually don't know. I've only heard of the Treasures from ancient tales and myths."

"Well..." both girls said, expectant for the tale.

"Well...The most credible story dates back over three thousand years, long before I was born, and long before Lord Sesshomaru was born. His father never spoke much about the story, no matter how much I and Myoga the Flee, his other vassal, asked him of it."

"Well, tell us the story already!" Erin said impatiently.

Jaken puffed out his chest in indignation, "You impertinant little mortal! Have some patience!"

He cleared his throat. "Once, there was an ancient race known as the Night Apparitions. These demons were thought to have been the first demons on this plane of existence, their race was extremely ancient. The Night apparitions were divided into two clans, the clan of the Stars and the clan of the Moon. It is said you could always tell which clan a Night apparition belonged to by their appearance. Those of the Moon were pale white, pale skin, pale hair and haunting eyes, shifting in shades of the Moon. Those of the Star clan were a dark breed, dark skin, as dark as the night sky, though their hair was also white, like the Moon clan. Their eyes were known to be the darkest of black, as black as the night sky. It is also in the eyes that you can tell one is a Night apparition. The eyes of a Night apparition reflect either the moon or twinkle like stars when light is reflected in them, just like that of some animals, like the dogs. No demon's eyes can do that, not even Lord Sesshomaru's."

"Okay, enough with the descriptions!" Erin said impatiently. She wanted to know about the Treasures of the Night, not what the Night apparitions looked like.

Jaken puffed up again, but a glare from his lord stopped the retort. Jaken decided continuing the story would be safer than arguing with the girl. "The Night apparitions weren't only known for their beauty, but also for their talents and their Sacred Duty. You see, the Night apparitions were skillful healers and magic users. They used any talent, from the arts, such as painting, to dancing, to sword play, even something as trivial as carving, to heal or practice magic. Their Dancers were the best magic users. Some were called Rain-Dancers, able to call the rains by dancing, others were called Blade-Dancers, skillful in sword play and in battle, but the most talented were the elite Moon-Dancers. The Moon-Dancers were the priestesses of the Moon, their counterparts were the Star-Shadows, the priests of the Stars, also dancers, but where the Dancers of the Moon clans were female and labled for what they Danced for, such as Rain-Dancer, the Dancers of the Star clans were male and didn't use the term 'Dancer' but 'Shadow'."

"Sounds like my kind of people," Erin interrupted. She loved to dance.

"What about their Sacred Duty Jaken?" Rin asked, forestalling the toad demon from yelling at Erin for interrupting.

"Well," Jaken coughed, acting as if what he had to say was majorly important. "Their Sacred Duty, the duty of the priests and priestesses, was to protect the Treasures of the Night. No one is sure what these treasures were. Some say that they were objects used to call the Stars and the Moon from their hiding places that they escaped to when the over-bearing Sun came out. Others say they were objects much like the Shikon Jewel, that in fact the Shikon Jewel was molded after them. Their powers, however, would far surpass the powers of the Shikon Jewel. It is suggested in some stories that these Treasures created the World, and probably could destroy it too. As I said, the exact nature of the Treasures is never told in the stories. The Moon-Dancers and the Star-Shadows kept a tight guard on the Treasures."

"What happened to the Night apparitions?" Erin asked. "You said earlier that they were destroyed."

"Hm, yes. Though 'destroyed' is hardly a fitting word. 'Slaughtered' is more like it. At the time this story takes place, a great shadow of evil enveloped the land. No one old enough to remember that time every speaks of it, so youngsters like me-" he ignored the scoff from Erin, "don't know anything about it other than that. It is said that the Night apparitions were fighting it. However, one night their land was invaded. Everyone was slaughtered. Nothing was left the next morning. The only good that came from that night was the disappearence of the great evil. Some say that the Night apparitions destroyed it, others say that somehow the evil was tied to the Night apparitions and with the destruction of the Night apparitions the evil destroyed itself. Almost all the stories end like this, however their is one story that ends with hope and dread."

"How does it end?" Rin asked. The little girl was enraptured by the story.

"That story says that a Star-Shadow and Moon-Dancer escaped with their children to another world in hopes of coming back to defeat the evil later on. According to that story, the evil became dormant from a spell, a last ditch effort of the Night apparitions. In all the stories, however, the Treasures of the Night were presumed destroyed. Now, though, there is someone so sure of their existence that they have invaded Lord Sesshomaru's lands. It makes one wonder." He became silent for a long while, only stirring after hearing both girls yawn. He turned to them, "You should sleep now, we still have a long way before the patrol of Lord Sesshomaru's lands is over."

"That's why we're walking?" Erin asked behind another yawn.

"What else would have us so far from home?" Jaken asked, tired of the girl's constant questions and preoccupied with what the slink demon had said. When the girl didn't reply with a sarcastic comment he turned around again and found the two human girls asleep on the two headed dragon.


End file.
